An Idle Brain is the Devil's Workshop
by sakimidare
Summary: Or How Daemon Spade Deals With Boredom and Rokudo Mukuro Pays the Price . Fem!Mukuro, Main: 1869, Side: 2769, 10069, X69, DS, GiottoxDaemon, 8059.


A/N: (I'm not even going to try and justify myself...)

Fem!Mukuro for some of this story : be warned!

Pairings: Main 1869, a little 10069, 2769, X69, DS (couldn't. resist), 8059 (I finally went over to the dark side otl) , GiottoxDaemon Spade.

For some reason there's Guido Greco in here. Don't ask me why.

(I liked him a lot, okay!)

Warnings: This chapter contains genderswitch.

This story _might_ contain some OOC-ness (hopefully it won't be too much.)

And I use Japanese honorifics where used in canon - its Hibari-_san_, Gokduera-_kun,_ Reborn-_jiisama_ and so on. I like the way it depicts their relationships and intimacy so easily (though don't they get horribly confused trying to decide upon one? o.o)

_Dame_ :Useless (you should probably know this if you've been in the Reborn fandom more than one week or so though -.-;;)

And _Itai_: It hurts. I won't use any other Japanese words in here, but Tsuna's _'itai_' is just way too cute!

**An Idle Brain is the Devil's Workshop**

**[Uno]**

Daemon Spade was many things - a master illusionist, a scheming bastard, a romantic (but he liked to think that part of him had died with Elena, and didn't sputter into life whenever he saw a certain blond man he had betrayed for his first love) - and right now, he was utterly, irrevocably, impossibly bored.

As he watched the girl who bore the Mist Ring sleep (he wasn't a pervert or anything - there was simply no other freaking thing to do!), idly wondering about the boy ( far, far more interesting than the girl, and a worthy successor to him) he was struck by an epic idea.

As they say, an idle head is the devil's workshop (though in both his and Mukuro's case, the reverse might as well be true just as easily. Their schemes would certainly put the devil to shame, and yes, Daemon was very proud of both himself and his successor as he thought this). This adage was proven once again when Mukuro woke up in the room he shared with Ken and Chikusa.

* * *

It was lucky no one passed by the abandoned Kokyou Resort anymore, thought one Tsunayoshi Sawada as he headed to same place with a certain silverette smoker and a baseball freak - err, baseball player. Because he was pretty sure people would notice three boys - one with a baby sitting comfortably on his left shoulder - running for their lives towards a seemingly abandoned and most probably condemned - God only knew how Mukuro managed to keep it from being pulled down, but then again considering this was _Mukuro_ they were talking about, Tsuna wasn't sure he particularly _wanted_ to know the answer. At least not so soon after breakfast - building.

"W-what if Hibari_-san_ is already there?" he huffed out.

"Shut up and run faster, _dame_-Tsuna." was Reborn's expected reply, along with a kick to his head.

_"ITAI_!"

That earned him yet another kick.

"Reborn-_san!_" Gokudera protested half-heartedly, torn between his desire to defend the Tenth and his respect for Reborn.

...

Well, debated Tsuna, at least now he wasn't the only one getting kicked by Reborn.

* * *

Hibari was about to step inside the decrepit building that still reeked of _sakura_ to him, despite there being no _sakura_ trees in an one-mile radius of it, halted midstep, eyes widening as a blood curdling scream made its way down the winding entrance corridor.

* * *

Mukuro had woken up in a good mood, turned down the illusionary heat a bit- neither of the three boys were fond of the cold, thanks to most of their lives having been spent either in dank, chilly prison or equally cold labs, and asking his cute Chrome to stay in the cold was just mean! And there was the little fact that Kokyou Land had no power supply - peered around in Ken, Chikusa and Chrome's rooms to check up on them, then headed to the only working bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up.

Just as he was about to step out of the bathroom, a shimmer caught his eyes. Thinking nothing of it, he pranced downstairs, before a sudden scream made him pause in his tracks, before rushing to Chrome's room, where the scream seemed to be coming from.

* * *

Hibari was furious. Had the idiotic illusionist dared to be beaten by someone other than him? How dare he! That little sneaky bastard...!

It took him a second to realise the scream was female, and so it wasn't the illusionist.

"In that case, I'll bite him to death." he muttered, to no one in particular, before charging inside.

He met the bluenette head-on, but what irked him was that the pineapple-head actually had the_ nerves_ to try to sidestep him.

"Not now Hibari Kyoya, my cute Chrome's in danger."

"Fight me, Rokudo. And why should I care?"

Irritation flashed in the cobalt eye, while the red one remained just as inexpressive as ever.

"Hibari Kyoya, now's not the time to play around - " he tried to reason with the Prefect.

Bad move.

Hibari lunged towards the illusionist. Mukuro tried to avoid the attack, clearly distracted.

Hibari was aware of a pang of disappointment even as they both went down, the raven-haired boy landing with his knee on the other's chest, the bluenette pinned under him.

Come to think of it, this wasn't too bad either. Rokudo was kind of comfortable... and for some reason the mere idea of his long-time rival pinned under his weight, squirming to get out sent blood rushing to parts of Hibari he would rather not think about because this was **_Rokudo Mukuro_ **he was talking about!

...

What the Hell was wrong with him?

* * *

None of them noticed a blue-haired shadow glide out of Chrome's room.

"Hmm? This could prove interesting." Daemon nodded to himself. "Nufufu, most interesting."

* * *

It took Hibari a second to shake off his daze, and another two to realise something was wrong.

It took Mukuro a second to stop struggling and another second to notice the draft on his legs and the weird, heavy feeling on his chest.

...

Hibari stared at the suddenly soft chest his knee was pressed up against, and Mukuro stared at his newly formed breasts for some more seconds, before another scream made its way around Kokyou Land.

TBC [Hopefully]

**A/N: Comments? Reactions? Incoherent blabber? Corections?**


End file.
